The present invention relates to coaxial connectors, and more particularly to a centering sleeve for coaxial connectors which minimizes angular displacement of connector pins within a connector block.
Coaxial connectors, such as those supplied by AMP Inc. of Harrisburg, Pa., have a connector body with an exterior metal contact and an interior conductive pin or socket. An extension of the connector body includes a retention spring, a shoulder and a stepdown ferrule. A coaxial cable extends from the stepdown ferrule and is captured by the connector body such that the interior conductor is electrically connected to the interior conductive pin or socket and the shield is connected to the exterior metal contact. The coaxial connectors are inserted into a connector block having holes extending from one side to the other. The holes have a large diameter section and a smaller diameter section, the smaller diameter section having a recess that forms a flange between the two sections. The connector shoulder abuts against the flange to prevent the connector from going completely through the hole in one direction, while the spring expands into the recess to prevent the connector from being pulled back in the opposite direction, thus securing the coaxial connector in the connector block.
However the coaxial connectors when inserted into the connector blocks are subject to angular displacement, which is readily apparent when the coaxial cable attached to the connector is wiggled. This angular displacement results in the deformation of the plastic ends of the connector pins which provide guidance of the pin into the socket as well as damage to the springs and mating surfaces of the connector blocks when the connector blocks are mated with each other. Additionally connector pins may be pushed out of the connector blocks when the connector blocks are mated with each other.
Therefore what is desired is a means for centering the coaxial connectors within the connector block to minimize such angular displacement with the resulting damage.